I don't wanna know
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Based off the song by the same name.


_A/N: I don't own anyone but the OC, the song is from Hinder, it's called "I don't wanna know" and it's on their Extreme Behaviour cd. Enjoy._

_PS. I know that Bam Neely has been released so please don't leave me a review stating that he is on the future endevor list. I already know._

* * *

_(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)_

_  
I'll go ahead and pour myself a drink  
I really couldn't care less what you think  
Well I don't have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I can't feel a thing  
You might as well save your goodbyes  
We can give this train wreck one last ride  
I'm gonna have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I don't make things right  
I'll tell you one last time_

Justin was sitting in his bed room staring at the bottle. His mind as well as his body was numb and he heard the ghostly echo of the door slamming. He didn't know what had gone wrong, he had set things up for a romantic night but she had stumbled into their room drunk off her ass. Granted he wasn't home all that much, and her being high/drunk was preferable to her cheating on him. In fact some of their best phone sex had come from her being so high that sometimes she couldn't remember his name.

He had done everything to give her the life she deserved, but even he knew that he was enabling her; giving her the means to get anything she wanted. Be that alcohol or drugs. He didn't want to end it, he loved her. But deep down he knew that if he didn't get her to clean up then he was going to have to walk away. Come the morning he would talk to her as she nursed her hang over, he was going to give it a fighting shot. Even if he already knew that it was over.

_I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over_

The talk didn't help, instead she had told him that if he didn't like the way she living then he could leave. The coldness of her words had pushed him towards the bottle that he had hidden last night as she slept. She had also informed him that he wasn't the only one that she had been sharing their bed with. Justin was surprised that the screaming match between them hadn't resulted in the cops being called. After she slammed out of the house he pulled the vodka out from the nightstand and took hit after hit. Soon the bottle was empty and everything was blurring into a bright puddle of colors that moved as he breathed. The alcohol lied to him, telling him that everything was going to be ok...if he kept drinking.

_  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
So save your goodbye kiss  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)_

_I woke up with a heartbeat in my head  
I reached for the bottle by the bed  
I saw your side was not slept in  
Cold sheets again  
Remind me of what you said  
We need to take a break for a while  
It's been so long since I smiled  
I don't wanna listen now  
Live this day down  
With you so drunk and high  
So I'll say goodbye_

He had gone back on the road, partied and stayed out at night with the others. In the end it only served to push his problems away until the next morning and then he just hit the bottle earlier and earlier. Vince had taken notice and suspended for three weeks. Justin had grumbled but even he seen that he was on the path to no where and if he didn't clean up then he'd be on the 'future endevor' list. When he had returned home the first night she had been waiting in the living room in a short dress and looked like she was ready to go out.

Coldly she had told him that she wanted to see other people. In fit of tears he had begged her until she changed her mind and called it a break. Still in the end it was all the same. He woke up every morning alone with a pounding head and hurting while she was recouperating from a wild night. The final straw had been when he found her one morning with a needle in one arm and a bottle in her hand. Softly he bent down and brushed a kiss to her head, whispering goodbye. He left his key on the table by door and checked into a hotel so he could finish off his suspension.

_I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over_

Even though he ended it, his heart still didn't believe it and he continued to drink. He did better at hiding it, and soon no one knew he was hurting anymore. His days were dry but his nights were whiskey soaked. And even though he never seen her or talked to her again, his ignorance won out in the end. He still claimed to be seeing someone and no one questioned him about it. And at night he believed it, the vodka told him too.

_Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over  
If it's over  
I don't wanna know  
If it's over  
If it's over  
I don't wanna know_


End file.
